creative_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Interstellar Empire RP: Encore: Data/Research Tree
Research/Tech Tree for the Interstellar Empire RP. Categories There are three categories for tech/research in this RP. General For areas of tech not directly related to military purposes. *Rock Colonization (300k research points) **Expected Results: Rock Colony Pod **Note: You start with this if your home planet is a rock-type world. *Ice Colonization (300k research points) **Expected Results: Ice Colony Pod **Note: Same as above, except this applies to ice-type home planets instead. *Gas Colonization (300k research points) **Expected Results: Gas Colony Pod **Note: Same as above, except this applies to gas-type home planets instead. *New Ship Types (6k research points, progresses) **Expected Results: Larger Ship Hull/Type *New Space Station Types (8k research points, progresses) **Expected Results: Larger Space Station Hull/Type *Ship Resupplying (5k points, progresses) **Expected Results: Emergency Resupply Pod *Ship Repairing (1k points, progresses) **Expected Results: Ship-based Repair Device *Shipyard Upgrade (10k points, progresses) **Expected Results: See name of research area *Engines (5k points, progresses) **Expected Results: Engine upgrade *Computers (10k points, progresses) **Expected Results: Master Computer (Gives ship immunity to mind control and ability to operate without crew until computer is destroyed or disabled), Industrial Plant (Increases all resource effectiveness by a percentage determined by level of computer research) *Sensors (5k points, progresses) **Expected Results: Combat Sensor (Gives combat bonus), ECM Device (Gives defense bonus) *Espionage (10k points) **Expected Results: Intelligence Center (increases espionage rate resource), espionage/intelligence operations *Research Upgrade (30k points) **Expected Results: Research Lab Upgrade *Ground Turrets (10k points) **Expected Results: Ground Turret Unit *Space Turrets (10k points) **Expected Results: Space Turret Unit *General Crystal Tech (5k points, progresses) **Expected Results: Crystal Seeder (structure), Crystal Defenses (military tech area) Military For areas of tech directly related to military purposes. *Kinetic Weapons (1k points, progresses) **Expected Results: Mass Drive Upgrade *Missile Weapons (5k points, progresses) **Expected Results: Missile Launcher Upgrade *Armor (1k points, progresses) **Expected Results: Armor Upgrade *Crystal Weapons (5k points, progresses) **Expected Results: Crystal Shard Launcher, Crystal Beam Projector Discovery For discovering new types of tech areas in the previous two categories. (All of these cost 10k points) *Physics **Expected Results: Shields, Directed-Energy Weapons, Cloaking *Construction **Expected Results: Fighters, Drone Vessels, Ground Vehicles *Chemistry **Expected Results: Resource Manipulation *Military Science **Expected Results: Torpedo Weapons, Point-Defense Weapons, Ship Boarding, Weapon Mounts (increases weapon power and cost on an individual ship) *Biology **Expected Results: Biological/Chemical Warfare, Medical Tech *Astrophysics **Expected Results: Stellar Manipulation *Terraforming **Expected Results: Terraform Tech *Psychic Tech **Expected Results: General Psychic Tech, Psychic Weapons **Note: Only available to civilizations with the Psychic special trait. *Crystal Tech **Expected Results: General Crystal Tech, Crystal Weapons **Note: Only available to civilizations with the Crystal Tech special trait. *Organic Tech **Expected Results: General Organic Tech, Organic Weapons **Note: Only available to civilizations with the Organic Tech special trait. Notes *If "progresses" is mentioned alongside research point cost, it means that the research area in question increases in research point cost with every level of research. *This page will be updated as a new tech area is discovered by players. Current areas will also be updated as additional levels in each area will yield new expected results.